Masochist Paradise
by Drill-Bit-Lobotomy
Summary: Masochistic, pretty boy Conner is captured by a mutant who calls himself Lizard- who intends on keeping him as a sex slave. Is this being his worst nightmare- or his soul-mate? LizardxOC. Male on male rape, cannibalism, and possibly fluff later on.
1. Enslaved

He hacked, the repulsive sound of it hitting the air abruptly; he then tilted his head back before spitting into the dust. The tiny mess of saliva he'd produced from the back of his throat, compiled of not only spit but flem, had missed the boy's hip bone by a little less than an inch. Instead, it lay there in the sand, particles of dust swirling in the center of it.

Conner didn't have a doubt in his mind that this thing had meant to spit on him- but, he figured, the shape that its mouth was in had caused the creature to fail.

The sun beat down on the exposed, milky flesh of his arms, neck and face. The heat was disorientating, though it was less so than the blow he'd received to his head a few moments ago.  
His memory was a garbled mess- the last thing that he could fully grasp from what had been occuring previously was driving down the road, the sky unendingly blue, but halting to a stop after experiencing the loud, dreadful bang and rough bumping motion that had signaled to him that his tires had blown.

"What the..." He'd scrutinized the holes, confused profoundly as to what could have made them. He remebered, lastly, a grunt behind him- then roaring blackness encumbering him before he could flip around.

He'd awoken, unsure how long he'd been gone from the world or where he was presently at in it. Ropes were biting his wrists and ankles painfully, his arms tied uncomfortably behind his back. Blood blurred his vision further. It dripped, crimson water, down his forehead; down into his eyes, over his cheeks and rolling off his chin. He could taste the copper-y flavor by which blood was always accompanied, could smell it. The back of his head throbbed and stung, making him wince. He attempted to force words from his throat but only managed an inaudible cracking sound.

Perhaps, this creature was his assailent. It hovered over him, looking him over shamelessly. It was thin and limber in form, he'd managed to catch that right away dispite the glaring sun It was standing before darkening his veiw.

He began to see that it was also a male; the slight muscle that showed itself on the being's exposed and vaguly tanned arms pointed to this, as well as the build of his torso. But the face was what had made him squint hard, the features of which were framed by grey-ish and messy hair and consisted of the most contorted mess he'd ever seen.

The lip was severly cleft, pulled upward, and the teeth were yellow and ragged. The bottom jaw had a peculiar look to it as well, the teeth jutting out stangely, the gums over exposed; it also seemed as if it hung down a bit loosely.

"Pretty lil' girls drivin' out here by themselves?" To Conner's displeasure, the hideous form before him leaned down closer toward him, running a dirt splayed finger across his forehead with a chuckle. The creature, maybe inadvertantly, smeared the blood in a thick, drying line from the center to his temple.

_...Girls? There were no girls here_.

"Pluto," The ugly face turned, looking at something off to his right. "Pick 'er up."

_...'Er? As in "her"?_

A bigger form appeared before Conner's sight. Uglier than the first creature, yet more apathetic in countennance. It grabbed him by his thin waist with one arm, vaulting him over his shoulder carelessly. He had before found himself unable to speak, but now he was able to emmit small groans of protest from the back of his throat. A long sliver of bloody drool had formed at his lip and now stretched down toward the hot sand where he'd been before placed. He had been thrown over the bigger creature's shoulder backwards, eyeballing the dirty clothes adorning the beings back, his stomach pressing against its heavy shoulder.

He continued his groans, barely managing to form the word "stop" over and over.

And of course that hadn't worked. Begging for your life didn't work in the movies and it didn't work in real life, either. The rough and lumbering way the being walked- or rather, skulked- was bumping him up and down carelessly. He closed his eyes, sleep pulling his eyelids shut again.

"Ya fuckin' retard," Lizard's hand smacked down hard against his cousin's shoulder, spawning a loud but smothered popping sound. "Keep makin' so much noise and they're gonna find us out."

The beheamoth's rage was surprisingly unincited. He possibly wasn't aware that, in order to shut his smaller cousin up, all he had to do was wrap his hands around his neck or snap his back into. Evidently, though, he failed to realize his own strength.

Conner had blinked, awake once more. His thoughts were alive again, however he still couldn't grasp the entirety of the situation. Goosebumps prickled his skin as he began to become aware of the large creature's arm still wrapped around his waist, still holding him up on his shoulder.

"Where...am..?" His voice cracked weakly.

"Bitch is awake," Lizard sneered. "Hurry it up."

The heat was suddenly gone, shade covering his body. He now found himself watching the eternal desert before him disappear through an entrance. Maybe a cave of sorts; but, Conner could not at all tell. Soon, the outside was utterly gone from his sights, now hidden behind two dirty sheets of cloth serving as a form of "door" to whereever these things were taking him.

He was thrown to the ground nonchalantly. He was now, again, looking into the disfigured face of the mutant. Lizard grabbed him roughly, the clink clank sound of chains becoming apparent to the human, as well as the sweet release of his wrists from the ropes that bound him. Unfortunatly, the biting pain was replaced with the cold feel of metal wrapping around one wrist, then the other.

Shackles.

More were placed around his ankles. Realization had hit him, as well as the ability to move vaguly. He jerked his arm, expecting with fear for it to be haulted short by the restricting chains- rather, he discovered, the chains were surprisingly long. His pupils slid down to look them over; They were lengthy, from what he could see, coiled like rusty, dead snakes on the floor.

"What is this," Fear was blatant in his voice and tone which shook and cracked.

The mutant, looked at him with his clear, blue eyes, a smirk spreading as far across his mouth as his malformed jaw and lip would allow. He emmited a throaty chuckle.

"Poor lil' girl."

"I-"

"Must be young. Yer a small thing, aint ya?" His voice held a hint of southern drawl. He spoke quietly, sadism marked clearly in his eyes.

"You've got it all wro-"

His sentance was cut short not by the mutant's own voice this time, but his hands grabbing the hem of his shirt.

"You don't look like ya got much in the tit department but that's fine," Another snicker. "I like any kinda tit, big 'er small."

"I'm not a-!"

His shirt was yanked upward, his thin frame exposed; his ribs could be seen vaguly underneath his pale flesh, his skin squeezing them tightly with each inhale. Those clear eyes laid on his nipples. Conner, of course, had no breasts.

"_Gk_," The mutant's face grew red; possibly anger or embarassment- perhaps both. "The hell is-?"

"I...I tried to tell you. I'm not a girl."

"Ohhhh..." The hulking figure known as Pluto moaned behind Lizard's crouched body, as if coming to some sort of understanding.

That mistake wasn't entirely the fault of Lizard. Conner was lithe, lanky. His hair was almost down to the top of his shoulders, but hung about four inches or more above them; it was bleached blonde and flat as a board. His facial features were feminine and the clothes he was wearing weren't the exact epitome of masculinity, either. Conner was a "pretty" boy, no matter how you looked at him. However, now, it had earned him a hard smack across the face. He'd squeaked as the pain crashed into him abruptly, stinging profoundly.

This was supposed to be his very own slave; one that he wouldn't have to share with the family, one that he could do what he pleased with. Lizard had spent time and effort in finding his own hiding spot and getting together all that he needed to keep a human being prisoner. And when it boiled down to him capturing said prisoner, it turned out to be a fucking guy.

Anger had exploded in the pit of his gut and he gnashed his teeth together, snarling, to display it. This was this little cunt human's fault. It had been weeks since cars came through close enough to their territory- and Lizard had been biding his time, plotting to catch the first woman that came through before the others got the chance. He'd waited so long, strung out his plan 'till his head hurt.

He had no patience left to wait for another person. This boy was his, whether the little bitch liked it or not. He had his slave.


	2. The Mutant and the Masochist

His arousal had been further exasperated by his sudden rage; he'd grabbed ther boy's shoulders, smashing his face into his. The fit was awkward; Lizard's deformed lip ended up convering the whole top half of the boy's, his teeth pushing against his lips instead. This changed, however, as Lizard snaked his tongue between the human's lips, battling against his own fleeting lingusitic muscle.

He was going to fuck this kid six ways from Sunday. Gender hardly meant much, though the mutant had a predilection for the female kind, his horny state would take whatever was thrown at him.

He grunted, realizing that the boy had bit down on his tongue; he punched him hard in the gut in response, grabbing his button and tearing it open, breaking the zipper in the process. Conner now felt arousal burn through hiim; his throat felt as if it tightened.

This was why he'd been forced to leave his girlfriend. This attraction to, this love of hurt. This is what had gotten him into trouble to begin with. The mutant spit tiny droplets of blood from his mildly injured tongue, flecking Conner in the face. The boy immediatly winced forcing himself not to gag- with the blood came a blast of rancid breath consisting of the stench of rot, decay. His hand was already on the boy, squeezing his erect organ mercilessly hard. The human winced, whining a little.

"Wha's 'is?" He taunted, sniggering. "Never thought I'd get ma hands on such a slut."

He wailed now, bucking his hips inadvertantly in the mutant's hand. He could feel what seemed to him to resemble a fire, searing through his insides, pain and pleasure clashing together in a vexing mixture. He pressed his hands against his torturer's shoulders, pushing to no avail. Arousal had weakened him, his limbs felt like splinters.

His pants were cruelly tugged down to his knees, pooling around the pale joints, resembling the boy's own shame. He was then flipped onto his hands and knees, like a bitch in heat. He could hear, vividly, the creature unbuckling his pants, pulling out his own erection.

"Stop," Conner's voice was shrill and sounded as if it belonged to someone else. "Just...just stop!"

Too late. not that the boy's words would have mattered before anyway. Nothing could stop Lizard. He smashed into the other boy without any warning. The pain filled Conner, drove him even closer to climax. The disfigued being began humping him almost immediatly, his thick organ slamming in and out, groaning and grunting as he fucked him with vigor. He could hear the slapping sound produced as their flesh collided together, feel every thrust as he jerked inside him.

Five more minutes and Lizard let out a high pitched snarl, followed by an explative, as he emptied himself inside the other boy. He pulled out sloppily, tucking his spent cock back in his pants. He then noticed the puddle of white fluid on the sand beneath the boy's hovering belly. He felt suddenly miffed. He wasn't supposed to actually enjoy the things that Lizard planned to do to him.

He glared at the boy, glared at him hard.

"What," Conner swallowed. "What are you gonna do to me now?"

The smirk that dawned over the mutant's face was unearthly horrifying.

"Same thing I just did. Day after day if I want. Hour after hour. Minute after minute. Anythin' and anytime that I want, buddy ro. Yer here to stay."

The mutant had been gone for a long time. He'd left the boy by himself, chained and alone. He'd fallen asleep shortly afterward, spent and exhausted by the previous events of the day. He'd awoken an a heavy daze to find that none of what had happened was a dream, as he'd hoped. His eyes fell on the cloth covering the entrance- the light had completely gone. It must have fallen into night while he slept. He tried sitting up, annoyed and upset when he found that his limbs felt as if they were detatched.

He groaned. This was some mess he'd gotten himself into. He'd been in awful trouble before, horrible situations. But everything paled when lined up in the shadow of this incident. Every inch of him hurt but the worst part, to him, was being unable to tell what it was from: being bashed in the head, hog tied or fucked by a mutant.

He eyeballed the cover of the entrance for what felt like hours, lost in thought. When was that thing coming back? How was he going to get away from here? How long would it take? Why him?

As if by some form of bad luck, a hand, covered by a ratty and fingerless glove, parted the cover and a familiar ugly face peered inside. "Hello 'gain, boy."

He whined, dismay stirring in his stomach once more. "Oh God..."

The mutant ignored the boy's reaction, sliding inside. "Ya know, I noticed somethin' that struck me a bit strange," He explained, cupping his loosely slung chin in his gloved hand. "Your lil' friend down there got kinda '_cited_ after ah gave it a few good, hard squeezes and d'livered ta you a nice punch in the tummy."

The mutant paused, staring at him, as if expecting Conner to explain himself. Befuddled, Conner quickly added, "Yeah?"

"Well, see, tha' makes you kinda a bit of a weird slut," Lizard elaborated in his gravelly voice. "'Cause you wanted it an' all. So tha's yer name now. _Slut_."

Conner growled, gritting his teeth. "Conner," he spat. "My name is _Conner_, you fucking _ugly hick_."

Rather than getting angry, the mutant laughed obnoxiously. "Ma name's Lizard. Nice to meet ya, _slave_." He offered his hand. Conner snapped at it, his teeth missing the dirty skin only by a split second. Lizard laughed, again, at this action. "Feisty!" he snorted, amused to a great extent.

"When does this end?" Conner asked now, worry mixing with his anger. "When do you let me go or kill me or whatever it is that you're planning?"

Lizard tapped his finger against his chin, pretending to think. "Never." He responded finally.

He'd been alone a lot longer this time. He preoccupied himself with trying to unroot the stakes that held the chains against the dirt, thus containing him, but his attempts were in vain; Lizard must have jammed them down as far and as hard as he possibly could. Though he didn't look all that strong- maybe it was the other fellow, Pluto.

Oh, who the hell cared. Not like who put it there mattered that much now that they trapped him. Conner had, this time, watched the light against the cover disapear and reappear three times before Lizard came back.

And he'd brought food.

It was a dirty, cracked bowl and Conner was too weak to lift himself up to get a good glance at what it contained- but he could smell it. It smelled raw and bland, somber like the air that a heavy rain leaves behind. But his stomach growled and ached for whatever it was.

"Supper's ready," Lizard squatted in front of him. "Couldn't sneak back much but it'll do."

The boy couldn't have crawled toward him faster. He nearly knocked the bowl over in his attempt to get to its contents. He grabbed, without bothering to look, something slimy and slender.

It was meat, uncooked, its edges jagged and haphazardly cut from whatever had owned it previously.

Fuck it, Conner thought, cramming it in his mouth. It had hardly any taste and felt as if it almost melted in his mouth, though it was thick and hard to chew in some places. He hadn't realized it but drool trickled and fell off his chin as he voraciously filled his mouth and smacked his teeth against his meal.

He had been starving, it seemed.

"Ya really seem to have a thing for yer own kind, don'cha?" Lizard chuckled darkly. "Don't worry, boy, we like 'em too."

_Oh, of fucking course. Of course_, Conners mind screamed at him, vilified him. _He eats people too, why the hell didn't I see that one a mile away_.

He was eating someone. He was eating a person that had a mother, a father. Someone that may have had kids, that had thoughts and opinions, dreams and desires. And he was eating them.

Regardless of every fiber in his makeup telling him to stop, he was unable. He was too hungry to care. He devoured every last bit of what had remained in the bowl, gone far enough to lick it clean of the pink-ish juice left in a tiny puddle in the bottom ring of it. He hoped that he wouldn't throw it up later- then, in the same instance, he severly wished he would.

Lizard jerked the bowl from him, standing up and kicking at the boy's fingers with his heavy boot. "Gotta keep you 'live. Gotta live so I can get wha' I want." a grotesque chuckle. "And I'll be gettin' _more_ of you soon enough."

Just like that, Conner was left alone again, left to dread the mutant's return.


	3. Setting Some Slack

There was utterly no way to get free from the chains. He'd managed to stand after two days. He was weak from not being fed and his limbs felt awful after sleeping on the ground in a scrunched up position. He was sore from head to toe. He could even hear his joints creak faintly as he forced himself to stand, groaning as he steadied himself on his wobbling legs.

"Oh God," He winced. Now came the harder part.

Inhaling and gathering his mettle, he kicked his feet in motion, running as quickly as he could.  
His plan of course, had failed, and he landed on his ass after being jerked back by the chains. He'd aimed to shake the stakes that implanted them firmly in the ground and loosen to them. He growled, heaving himself up again. He scrutinized the stakes- they hadn't appeared to move. To be sure, though, he limped over and wrapped his numb hands around the base of one, tugging as hard as he could. It didn't budge.

_I am so fucked._

How long had it been?

He counted in his head the passing of light into dark he'd veiwed on the cloth. Four or five days, maybe. He whimpered to himself, plopping back down on the ground and hugging his knees.

_I'll be here forever._

A noise suddenly entered his ears- the sound of pots falling over, he guessed by the dull iclang, clang/i it had made."God _dammit,_ you fatass!" Was the hushed hiss that followed; it was no doubt Lizard's voice.

Pluto was pushed in by his cousin's gloved hand. "If Im'ma let yer seven-foot-of-fucktard ass in 'ere, ya gotta be fuckin' careful not ta _mess shit up_."

Conner frowned deeply at them. Lizard returned his glare whereas Pluto waved shyly with a harsh and high-pitched chuckle. "Hahhhh" he'd said- which Conner had correctly interprated as meaning "hi". The boy couldn't help but to smile a little at the sight. This one wasn't so mean.

His smile soon faded as Lizard sent spit flying into his hair. Conner clenched his teeth, fuming.

"See 'er, Pluto? He lahks it when ya spit on 'em. Tha's why he's a _whore_."

Anger bubbled and brew in his gut. "Listen to me you chicken-fried motherfucker," the words spilled from his mouth. "People are looking for me _right now_. Important people. Powerful people."

As big of a lie as it was, Conner himself admired how smoothly it'd rolled off his tongue, how convincingly.

The mutant, however, held a glint of humor in his eye. "Don't care." he'd said simply, a sneer twisting his face even further. Pluto's mouth creased deeply into a frown. He didn't talk but, he backed up, edging toward the entrance. "Gonna leave now, Lizard." he'd formed the sentance with trouble, slurring several times.

"I don't give a fuck," Lizard didn't bother watching his cousing shuffle awkwardly out the door. Instead, he preoccupied himself with squatting before Conner, sniffing the air around him noisily like a hungry wolf. "Mmhhh," He tilted his head. "Smells _tasteh_."

His tongue was on the young man's neck, the wet muscle rolling up and down his tender flesh, leaving behind it a thick trail of foul-smelling slobber. His fingers, encrusted with dried blood and dirt, curled around his bottom lip and chin, poking into his mouth. He slid them in, rubbing the digits against Conner's own tongue, fitting them in to the knuckle and scraping his dirty nails against the rough part of the back of the linguistic tool.

They tasted _awful_ and Conner wanted them out of his fucking mouth as soon as possible. His teeth seemed to throb at the thought of being buried inside the meat of the mutant's hand.

_He'll be highly pissed off, Conner_ that little bitch voice in the back of his mind said. _don't do it, Conner_.

But, He did.

The mutant howled, jerking his hand out. He snorted and yelled, snot and spit splaying from his face. "Yew little.." He looked his injured hand over, touching the jagged bitemarks, smearing the tiny ammount of blood that pooled at the surface of them.

_An empty victory_, Conner's inner bitch reminded him. _In fact, you may have just royally fucked up._

And, he had.

How Lizard had managed it, he wasn't able to tell. As far as Conner was able to tell, the mutant had only punched the hell out of him- yet, somehow, it'd left a deep, painful gash on his forehead. Blood had rolled down quickly and his eyes had teared up at the sting the wound caused.

When Conner had reached up to prevent the flow of blood from entering his eyes, he'd been slapped senseless again. "Oh, fuck naw, cunt," with surprising strength, Lizard had jerked the steaks holding the chains restricting his arms up and yanked the chains down to the point that both of Conner's hands touched the ground; he'd then jammed the stakes back in the openings of the chainlinks, trapping him in an even more uncomfortable position.

He couldn't stop the blood from getting in his eyes- and it had stung like a whore. It also blurred his vision terribly.

The mutant remained there, cursing, watching Conner try and shake the blood from his eyes. "Ow," the boy finally moaned. "It hurts."

"_Good_," Lizard spat in response, shooting him a glare tainted with spite.

A good five minutes and Conner could no longer stand it. His head hurt, his eyes stung, he couldn't see, He was trapped- and that was just barely scratching the surface of his situation. Frustration and anger collided with hopelessness and hunger within him- his body began to wrack with sobs.

Lizard did not _at all_ like that. "Shut the fuck up!" He'd leaned foward again, grabbing a fistfull of the boy's golden hair, shaking his head violently. "Shut up!" Conner only continued to cry, his whole frame shaking. "I can't see, I can't see!" was the one phrase he seemed to be attatched to at the moment, wailing it over and over.

"Gk...!" Roughly he released his grip on the boy's hair. "I'll...I'll fuckin' shoot'cha!" he threatened, the pandimonium the boy was creating frustrating him.

"I can't see, I can't see," He continued, beyond the point of being settled. "I can't move, can't move!"

Finally, exhausted, Lizard reached his hand out, pulling the boy's head up by his hair. He then, using his gloved hand as a napkin, began whiping blood from the young man's face. Remorse tingled only vaguly within the pits of the mutant's stomach- but, nonetheless, it was there, it existed.

Surprised, Conner stopped crying, hiccups still shaking his body. Lizard, pleased with the silence, continued dragging the gloved part of his hand over the boy's face, ridding it of the blood. He dipped his thumbs in the corners of the kid's eyes, gentle as he could, and coaxed the blood that had pooled in out and off to the side.

"There," the mutant growled, embarassed. He grabbed the stakes, yanking them out, returning them back to their original chain links, stepping on them to make sure they were placed in firmly.

"Th...thank you." Conner's words came only reluctantly. Had that just happened?

The mutant, seemingly further embarassed by the human's grattitude, snarled and made his way out of the entrance, stomping and kicking his tattered boots noisily against the dust.

Conner thought for a moment, rubbing the remainder of blood from his eyes. Had Lizard just given in?


	4. Lizard Knows Best

"Two weeks," Conner hugged his knees. "I've been here for two weeks."

Saying it aloud took away every shread of hope that this was a twisted nightmare- it made it feel _real_, made the horror of it all sink in fully. He'd only cried once, when Lizard had hit him before, but for whatever reason, he felt no need to bawl over it. He was terrified, yes- but sobbing? No. Conner never cried out of fear.

Conner noted that, considering the ammount of trouble he gave Lizard, the mutant's sexual torment was either for his own satisfaction or given to the human as punishment.

He'd also learned, earlier today, that biting was a no-no; the grotesque individual had burst in and grabbed the back of the boy's head, pulled his member out and proceeded to shove it down the boy's throat. Conner had gagged and- out of reflex- barely bit down on the creature's cock. He'd, inevidably, been pissed. _Beyond _pissed, and he'd shown it by shoving the young man against the ground, bucking his hips wildy and vigorously in and out of his mouth and digging his dirty nails into the scabbing gash he'd made across his forehead. The pain had, unknown to Lizard, been enough to produce Conner to hit the smallest of orgasms.

_And it was disgusting_, Conner reminded himself. _Disgusting, I didn't enjoy it at all_.

But what Conner hated most was the nights; they were so cold. And lonely. Lonley as hell. For the most part, the mutant only visited during the day- and not every day. He may or may not stay long enough to brutally rape Conner. He may or may not bring Conner food. He may or may not bring him water.

But, however, this night Conner was feeling particularly neglected and cold. He was freezing, his teeth chattering together as he curled on his side, holding himself. He had, recently that day, decided that he had no chance of leaving at all. Nobody was looking for him. His parents were dead, his brother hated his guts, he had no friends and he'd been dumped by his girlfriend.

He could feel that bastard's eyes on him. Hell, he could hear him breathe. "Li-Lizard?" he managed between his chattery teeth. His fingers were numb and the cold was almost blinding.

The mutant didn't answer, but he slid inside, standing before him, slouching his back.

"Liz...Lizar-"

"Whut's with awl that shakin' and such?" He inturrupted.

"Co...cold."

Lizard tapped his chin. He himself was so used to the tempature during both the day and the night that he was unfazed. "How cold?"

Conner didn't answer, merely he curled up further, whimpering. Lizard growled. "Slut, I jus' asked you how cold et was."

The boy looked at him, his eyes heavy and sad. "I'm f-fine. I-it's fine." His lip quivered but he tucked his head back down.

_Please, please work_, Conner hoped, hoped hard. _Please, Please- if I have to stay here I have to be at least a little more comfortable._

"Don't look too fine to me."

Conner decided to take his facade a step further; he looked up again and _smiled_ a sad little smile. "Yo-you always kn-know best, Liz-Lizard. But I-it's okay. I'll be fine."

The mutant furrowed his brows, creating creases of confusion across his forehead. The hell was this sudden change of attitude. "...Yer gone freeze to death, boy."

"I-if that's what you w-want." he answered simply, the tone in his voice tainted with hurt. If he could just get one thing to make him warm from this jerkoff mutant, ione/i thing...

Lizard presently felt another twinge of remorse hit him. The kid _was_ freezing, after all. Yet, rather than demanding something that might warm him, he asked for nothing and instead gave _compliments_? 'You always know best, Lizard' ? How weird. Never in his life had Lizard been _complimented_ by someone he'd raped. That was rather...nice. Yeah, nice was the word.

"...Who said it was wha' i wanted?"

"Yo-you don't?"

Lizard paused. "If you die who the hell am I gonna fuck?"

"Oh y-yeah." Conner forced a shakey laugh.

"Be righ' back," Lizard gave him a final sneer. "Don' die while I'm gone, cunt."

_Dried-out old dick sure as shit better not ask questions. Better not, Better fuckin' not_, Lizard pounded his fist against Jeb's trailer door. When he failed to hurry up in allowing him entrace, Lizard invited himself in.

"Yew old fucker," He glared at the old man who stared back at him with worry. "The hell didn' you answer sooner?" Lizard shook his head. "Nevermin'...you got blankets?"

"W...why?"

"Ya old fuck, not like it's yer concern but maybe I feel like bein' warm every now and 'gain," He snarled, stomping his foot. "Gimme blankets and ah piller."

Conner had stared- he couldn't help it. Lizard had his arms full with blankets and a pillow was perched atop the pile in his arms.

"Wh-wha..?"

"Shut tha fuck up an' move," Lizard pushed him aside, tossing the banket on the dirt where he'd previously been scrunched up. He made a wrinkly sort of bedding, using four blankets to form a matress then tossing the pillow at the top.

Conner had watched him, almost amazed._ Look what I made him do_, his thoughts were giddy, filled with the happiness that success brought.

"Ge' on," Conner had managed to catch a quick look at his face- the creature was embarassed, his face flushed red and his eyes lacking the sadistic and malicious look they'd contained in his more lacivious state. The boy obeyed, complaisent to curl back up on his new makeshift bed. Even furthering his surprise, another blanket was thrown over him. "Go to sleep, slut." He heard the creature moving away, the slow _thump, thump_ of his boots hitting the ground.

"Lizard?" This would be Conner's final touch. The thumps stopped.

"Whu'?" The mutant looked over his shoulder.

He offered a warm smile. "Thank you."

Returning to his family Lizard kicked himself mentally. Why had he done that?

And it had embarassed the hell out of him, he noticed. He'd gone and gotten his little sister, Ruby, a blanket before but it hadn't _embarassed_ him- merely pissed him off a little that he had to do some form of kindness for anybody. But this time it hadn't made him angry. It'd made his face heat and his head hurt.

Now that he thought more on it, it wouldn't have been so bad to be free of having to feed that human some shares of his own dinner if he died. Or having to put up with his snarky attitude. Or have to worry about being bitten everytime he tried getting off using him.

Then another thought: that fucking smile. So inticing and welcoming, despite the fact that the teeth within the mouth fathering said smile having sunk into his hand before. Something about it was cozy, happy...nice.

_You know best, Lizard._

His face began to burn again, flushing once more. His gut twisted in knots yet allowed some sort of fluttering motion inside that nearly caused the mutant to spin in a state of vertigo.

_I must be hella' sick_, Lizard thought. _Whatever kinda cold it is is really fuckin' with me_.


	5. Regret? Nahh

Conner's joints felt better after sleeping on Lizard's homemade bed. He also seemed to have gotten better rest; his spirits were what had _really_ improved, however, as he'd managed to recognize the mutant's manipulatable personality.

Acting weak or being unconditionally nice to the ugly hick was his newest mission. He now had, for the most part, and inlking of hope at the chance of escaping. He needed this, though, needed something to cling to.

Conner now waited, waited for the mutant to rear his repulsive head again.

But he didn't come. Hours passed, the light behind the cloth at the entrance got dimmer. Night came, his hope began to, again, fade. He was tired all over again. Sleep beat the fuck out of him, once again.

He curled up, kitten-esque in his form, disappointed.

Maybe he'll come tommorow.

Lizard stared at him. He wasn't horny in the least- so he had utterly no idea why the hell he'd been so tempted to come back here. He'd snuck back in no less than five minutes ago and found himself unable to do anything but _stare_ at this human.

He watched every slow and gentle heave that his body went through as he slept, content in his dreams. Lizard breifly wondered what it was that he was dreaming about. He himself hadn't ever had any good dreams- expect the one where he was a shiny, ebony beetle skittering across the desert and crawling in and out of corpses. Then again, that hadn't been a _good_ dream just not a _bad_ one.

He then furrowed a brow. _Do humans even dream?_

He realized his urge to touch him, his fingertips throbbing to feel the surface of the human's flawless skin; excpet, this wasn't his normal sexual urge. He merely wanted to _touch_ him, perhaps just his face or maybe...

The young man's blond hair caught his attention. It was, for lack of a better word to describe it, silky in appearence. He resisted no longer; he gently slid his hand down, curling his fingers in the blond locks easily. He didn't tug or pull, simply ran his fingers through it. It was weird, feeling someone elses hair without tugging or pulling.

He then reached a knot in the back- where he'd knocked him out. He suddenly felt a little...bad for doing that. He didn't regret it nor did he feel the need to make amends for it- he just didn't like the idea that he'd done it, He reasoned with himself. Like the time he'd tripped Ruby into a freshly wettened pile of sand after a heavy rain- he hadn't exactly felt good after he'd done it; but he certainly didn't regret laughing at it. This situation was no diffrent, he told himself.

"Mnh..." Conner squeezed his fingers together, his lips quivering. Lizard paid no attention- he'd seen humans sleep before. They often made noises and movements like that and remained asleep.

But this boy didn't. His eyes snapped open.

"Wha..?"

Lizard jerked his hand away a second too slow. Son of a bitch.

"Liz..?"

The mutant's heart rammed against his ribs hard. "What the fuck you want?" He snapped a shade too quickly, his face reddening.

"I...I..was just wondering what you were..?" Conner's own face was a little pink. That thing was just petting him. He was sure of it.

"Non'a yer _concern_." He heaved himself up, kicking a small bit of dirt at the boy. "Go ta fuckin' sleep."

"Night, Lizard." He smiled again, snuggling against his blankets and closing his eyes obediently.

"Fuck you," Lizard spat on the ground near the entrance.

_And fuck this cold..._


	6. I Like You Not

A tampon.

Lizard held it in his fingers, subjecting the small iten to intense scrutiny.

Conner wasn't at all surprised that the mutant had rifled through his car. The being had brought back a few of the bags he'd found and sat before the human, indian-style, asking him a million questions about every object he withdrew from the tiny purse.

It was his ex girlfriend's "rainy day" kit- despite anything Conner told the mutant, Lizard decided that the boy was _wrong_ and everything he pulled out was whatever _the hell _he'd wanted it to be.

For instance, lipstick was, according to Lizard, the worst candy that he'd had ever eaten and MaxiPads were the weirdest hats he'd ever put on the top of his messy hair.

But now, it seemed, Lizard couldn't put his finger on what this little thing could possibly be.

"...'sit one'a them nose-plugger things?"

Conner furrowed his brows to display his befuddlment. ".._What_?"

"Ya know," The mutant jammed it up his nose, making sure to screw it in tight. "Like fer yer _snots_ and whatnot."

Conner's eyes widened and he inhaled slowly, wrenching his mouth shut. Be _damned_ if he was going to get slapped for giggling at this idiot.

"Well?" Lizard crossed his arms, pouting at the boy, the feminine product still lodged within his nostril, its tail dangling.

"...Yeah," Conner managed to squeak. "That's _exactly_ what that is."

The creature growled and blew hard sending the item flying to the ground. "Don't work worth a _damn_."

"Imagine that." Conner mumbled to himself. It was getting harder and harder to be nice to this brain-addled freak. Still, Conner had to admit that he found the mutant's inquisitivness over the things in the Rainy Day kit were a little...cute?

_No. Not cute_, he corrected himself.

The mutant withdrew a photo.

"Oh, that must be-"

"Who'sis bitch?" Lizard scowled, pointing a grimy finger at a brunette, hugging against Conner in the photo and planting a kiss on the young man's cheek.

"That's Tilly," Conner quirked a brow. "I used to date her before...well, that's not important but she was like my girlfriend of, what, six years? We were gonna get married or some other shit."

Lizard's eyes gleamed with envy and disdain. "She aint too pretty."

Conner stared at him- the mutant was glaring deeply at the picture, gritting his teeth. "Actually," He began, watching the malformed man's expression intently. "She was _great_ in bed."

The mutant's face twisted further into an ugly grimace and his growl could be heard audibly.

"She was always wanting to kiss me, too," Conner tilted his head, quickly adding, "really _cute_ and _affectionate_."

And that was it, Lizard had heard enough. "I'll _kill_ 'at whore if tha dumb bitch ever comes 'round." With that he ripped the photo in half, throwing the piece depicting her into the dust.

How interesting.

Conner tilted his head back and sneezed suddenly.

"...s'yew got it too?"

"What?" Conner asked absent-mindedly, rubbing his thumb under his nose and sniffling.

"Tha' same cold ah got." Lizard tilted his head, seemingly confused that the boy didn't already recognize what he was talking about. "You'se the one that gave it ta me, dumbass."

"What the _hell _are you talking about?" Conner now wrinkled his brow fully at the mutant, flabbergasted.

Lizard picked at dirt from beneath his long nailes. "Ah...ya'know. My face burns and my stomach gets knots'n shit in it when I'm near yer fag ass. So, you must'a gave me some kinda cold."

Conner's eyes widened. "..Oh."

The mutant's face was red again- and he'd tried to rid himself of his blush by rubbing his face roughly for a moment. "Don' know what it _fuckin_' is but ya better _stop._ It's messin' with me big time."

Oh, how novel. Mutant Man had a _crush_ on him. Conner was beside himself at the thought. And he'd mistaken it for...a cold. Well, there was a bit of a cute idea- Lizard didn't even realize what he was feeling. Then again, Lizard had proven himself to be dumber than a pile of ash before so this part came as no real surprise.

But, in general, It was for the best, Conner figured, because now he had an opening- maybe a way to get out. The boy reluctantly reached his hand out and rested it on Lizard's larger hand.

He flinched and jerked it away. "Tha hell're ya _doin_'?"

His face was reddening even further- his eyes were filled with a sort of confusion that Conner hadn't seen before. "Uhm..I was just..trying to say sorry that I made you sick?"

For a breif moment, Lizard just looked at him, his eyes without his usual malice but polluted with curiosity. His mouth opened slightly- then closed. Opened again- then...

"Don' touch me, boy."

_Like I'd really fucking want to_, Conner thought, angered. But, for his own sake, he pouted and gave Lizard a sad look. "Why..not?"

The mutant glared. "'The hell dyou wanna be touchin' all over me for like that, anyhow?"

_What would be a good response to that? Think, Conner. You've flirted before. This guy is just a little bit uglier than the others._

"I...," He swallowed. "I can't help myself. Your skin is just so..." He gave the subject of his sentance a cursory skimming of his eyes. There was no beauty in his quick glance- just dirty and covered with old scars and drying blood. Yuck. ".._unique_."

Lizard's face beamed red- but he snorted regardless. "Wha' are ya, _stupid_? Ya sound like ah dumbass." His milky blue eyes were looking into his own navy blue orbs now- and they again had that hint of curiosity. "Quit playin' 'round, boy."

"I'm not playing," He dug desperatly in the back of his mind for something that Lizard might take seriously. Everything he turned up was corny, but, hell it was worth a shot.

"I really like you."

_No, no, no_, Conner berated himself. He hadn't meant to say that. That wasn't what he'd wanted to hear escaping his own mouth at all.

Lizard stared at him, once more, eyes confused and head tilted, face read and picking at the dirt from beneath his nails. "...Whu'?"

"Iii..." There was no way to recify that. "like you?"

"..'_Kay_." The tone in Lizard's voice had cracked. "An' I don' care."

Lizard couldn't tell but Conner was smiling as wide as he could on the inside. _Liar_, he thought. _You care, I just made your day_. The mutant dug through the bag again, turning his back to the boy. "Yew just keep yer bitch mouf _shut_'n let me _alone_."

_Whatever, you repulsive asshole_, Conner sneered at Lizard's back. _I'll have you where I want you soon. I'll be out of here soon._


End file.
